Exorcist of Oz
by WintersButterfly
Summary: In this Exorcist Twist, the gang falls into Oz and has to go through all the torture of the land with an added touch of pervyness. This is a combination story that my two friends and I wrote together. This story contains OCs. MexAme AmaxMy SxE
1. Chapter 1

WARNING THIS STORY WAS A COMBINATION WRITING BETWEEN ME AND TWO FRIENDS! MY WRITING WILL BE IN REG. FONT. THE CREATOR OF MYUKI'S WILL BE IN **BOLD** AND THE CREATOR OR ERIN'S WILL BE IN _ITALICS_. Also, this is a spoof and is suppose to be a comedy without much seriousness at all. Enjoy. ~Winter

* * *

Myuki picked up the fallen clothes on her dorm room floor. She wanted her room to be clean when Amaimon came to pick her up for their date. She blushed at where her thoughts were going. They were just going to the movies; they weren't going to do _that_… Myuki sighed. They couldn't do that, not with her roommate about anyway.

The Demoness sighed and looked about. Everything was in place. Myuki frowned when she noticed something was missing.

'Where's my lamp?' she thought.

Myuki looked all around except for right under her feet. A scream erupted from her throat as she slipped and fell out the window.

* * *

When Myuki woke up, she realized that instead of rose bushes (or Shiemi's mom) she had landed on a yellow brick road. The confused Demoness stood up.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"Arf!"

Myuki frowned.

Did something just bark?

"ARF!"

Suddenly, she was tackled.

Myuki's breath whooshed out of her as a five foot three being landed on her.

"'I'll make you my trophy!'" Myuki shoved the thing off of her. That sentence reminded her of a perverted mercenary…and her sister.

"Erin?"

"Sup?"

The red-head looked up at her. She was wearing an over-sized t-shirt, shorts, and black converse. Her dog ears were pointing straight up and her short tail was wagging.

"Why are you dressed like a dog?"

A loud laughing cut off Erin's reply.

A pink bubble appeared and popped in front of Myuki and Erin.

" Mephisto?"

The Demon in question was holding a pink cupcake umbrella and smiling at them.

"Welcome to Oz!"

Myuki groaned.

"I knew I wasn't in True Cross anymore…"

"Anyway, she's playing Toto and I am obviously-"

"Gay?" Erin coughed the word into her hand.

The Demon ignored her.

"The Good Witch of the North! Oh, and as the Good Witch…_Eins, Zwi, Dre!_ Cuckoo Clock of Candy!"

Myuki and Erin ducked as the Cuckoo Clock of Candy flew over their heads and crashed down onto a purple haired Demon.

"There we go! Put on the ruby combat boots and follow the yellow brick road!"

** Myuki had the boots on before he even finished his sentence. She squealed. They looked perfect with her mini blue Loli dress.**

** "Hey, where is the chorus of singing little people?" Myuki said seriously.**

** "What?" Mephisto said "They would be too expensive to pay. I'd spend millions."**

** "I refuse to do anything without the singing little people."**

** "_Eins, Zwi, Dre!_**

** Suddenly, Myuki found herself and Toto-Erin transported farther down the road.**

** "…Why couldn't he just teleport us there?"**

** "Woof! Woof!"**

** Myuki sighed. "C'mon."**

** Toto-Erin jerked the basket out of Myuki's hand and sat on it.**

** "No…There is no way I can carry you!"**

* * *

** "God damn it!" You're too heavy!" Myuki panted as she dragged Erin and the basket down the yellow brick road. She was about to kick Erin off when a sudden, annoying cackling stopped her. In a poof of blue smoke, Lucia appeared.**

** "You stole my shoes! Do you know how much ruby boots cost!?"**

** "Mephisto made me steal them from a dead guy."**

_ "That Dead guy was my brother! I'll make you pay!" said the annoying girl._

_ "Oh, great…" Myuki sighed as she kicked Erin and took off running._


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING THIS STORY WAS A COMBINATION WRITING BETWEEN ME AND TWO FRIENDS! MY WRITING WILL BE IN REG. FONT. THE CREATOR OF MYUKI'S WILL BE IN **BOLD** AND THE CREATOR OR ERIN'S WILL BE IN _ITALICS_. Also, this is a spoof and is suppose to be a comedy without much seriousness at all. Enjoy. ~Winter

* * *

_Toto-Erin could hardly keep up with Myuki. This was probably the fastest she had seen her sister run. She began panting._

_"Damn it…now I really do sound like a dog!" Toto-Erin said aloud to herself as she raced after Myuki._

_Suddenly, they came across a corn field. The sound of music drifted as they stalked through the field. They heard psychotic birds cawing as they came closer to a familiar looking scarecrow. What they saw was horrifying.. Large crows were cawing and trying to hump the poor scarecrow. He tried to fight them off, but it wasn't working._

_Myuki ran over to him and helped him down._

_"Cover your ears." She whispered before letting out a blood-curdling scream. Toto-Erin joined in until the horny birds had disappeared._

_"Thanks," replied the scarecrow. "I'm guessing you know what's going on?"_

Myuki didn't reply. She just stared at the scarecrow. This brainless sack of straw was her Amaimon?

"Are you going to sing?" she asked

"Ahem!" he sucked in a breath and began:

"_If I only had a brain I'd want sex and candy. I can show you pain and make you say my name._"

Myuki and Toto-Erin stared as Scarecrow-Amaimon began the chorus of _'Bruises and Bitemarks.'_

"Nothing is right here…" Myuki grumbled, heading off down the path.

"Hey! Wait up!" Amaimon fell into step beside the two. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Have you never seen the _Wizard of Oz_?" Myuki questioned.

"What's an Oz? Doesn't he sing a song about lunatic railroads?" Scarecrow-Amaimon wondered.

Myuki was about to start ranting about the movie when Toto-Erin suddenly took off towards some trees.

"I found apples!"

Toto-Erin reached for an apple. The tree started giggling.

"Oh, God don't stop!"

**Toto-Erin dropped the apple. What the hell just happened? She reached for another apple and tried to pull it off.**

**"Oh, don't stop! Don't stop!"**

**Amaimon popped a sucker into his mouth and mumbled to Myuki.**

**"Why is she molesting that tree?"**

**Myuki just stared in confusion.**

**"Why the fuck is it doing that? I wanna try!"**

**With that, Myuki joined Erin in the (molesting) pulling of the apples off of the tree.**

**Amaimon sighed and sat down to watch the weirdo girls…until they started screaming that is.**

**"EWWWWWWW! WHAT'S ON ME?!"**

**Amaimon jumped to his feet and ran to their sides. "Are you okay?"**

**"I'm not sure…" Myuki smelled the junk she was drenched in. It smelled like apples. Cautiously, she licked it off her arm. "It's apple sauce."**

**They were all silent for a few seconds…then it hit Myuki and Erin. The Apple tree…The two girls screamed and began furiously rubbing the sauce off of their arms.**

**Amaimon stood there dumb-founded while the tree giggled. He seriously didn't know what was happening.**

**Myuki, in a panicked fit, fell over an oil can and smacked her head on something metal.**


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING THIS STORY WAS A COMBINATION WRITING BETWEEN ME AND TWO FRIENDS! MY WRITING WILL BE IN REG. FONT. THE CREATOR OF MYUKI'S WILL BE IN **BOLD** AND THE CREATOR OR ERIN'S WILL BE IN _ITALICS_. Also, this is a spoof and is suppose to be a comedy without much seriousness at all. Enjoy. ~Winter

* * *

**It was a chick! A metal chick!** _Myuki poked her. She stood as stiff as a board. Then she heard a faint sound. She poked the metal chick again. This time it was louder. With another poke, the metal chick barely yelled:_

_"Would you quick poking me! How about you pick up that oil can and make yourself useful by helping me!"_

_Myuki grabbed the can and oiled away at the metal chick's hinges. When she was finished, she noticed who the girl was._

_"Tin-Ameri?" she asked, confused._

_"Yup." Was Ameri's reply. "Holy hell, I'm hungry! You guys have any pie? Or bacon?" Ameri asked._

_Myuki laughed as Toto-Erin gave Ameri a strange look._

_"What? I've been rusted for a while. You get hungry!"_

_Toto-Erin ignored that and took Tin-Ameri to the creepy tree that jazzed on them. Ameri was sad that there was no pie or bacon, but she did like apples. Erin warned Ameri before she could reach for the red fruit. Tin-Ameri's horrified expression was enough to know that she understood. As they came to the apple tree that had jazzed on them, it spoke._

_"Oh! Are you back for more?"_

_Tin-Ameri gave Toto-Erin a scared look as she mouthed 'What the fuck?'_

_Suddenly, Erin noticed something in the bushes._

_"I'll be right back! Don't get raped…" She said to Ameri._

_Toto-Erin moved towards the bushes. As she got closer, she noticed that the object was a bright red chainsaw. A light bulb went off in her head. She carefully picked up the chainsaw, making sure she kept it hidden, as she ran back to her sister. Just as her sister came into view, she could hear Tin-Ameri yelling at the tree._

_"You're a fucking creep! You're even worse than Erin! And that's saying a lot!"_

_Erin cleared her throat which made Ameri turn around._

_"Oh…hi…"_

_"I brought you a present." Toto-Erin said as she walked closer to Ameri._

_"Is it porn?"_

_"No, dummy! It's this!" Erin said as she gave her the chainsaw._

_"Now, use it!"_

_Tin-Ameri didn't hesitate to start it and attack the tree._

A few minutes later, Tin-Ameri stood with one foot on the tree in triumph.

"I. Am. VICTORIOUS!"

Toto-Erin, Myuki, and Amaimon rolled their eyes,

Tin-Ameri sniffled.

"At least be partially happy. Now it can't jizz on you."

"So…Are you going to sing?" Myuki asked after a few minutes.

Ameri thought for a moment.

"'_Now we all know where this song's about to go, start your engines 'cuz it's time to motorboat! It's just your typical hardcore Casual Sex!'"_

Myuki sighed and began to walk away. This is not how she pictured her trip in Oz…

* * *

Walking onward, the group came across a forest.

"There might be lions or tigers or bears in there…"Myuki began.

"Or Rapist, Trannies, and Jerks!" Ameri shuddered.

She didn't mind the Trannies so much, but rapists?

"Rapist, Trannies, and Jerks? Oh, my!" Toto-Erin said.

Myuki grumbled as her three companions took up his chant.

Suddenly they heard a loud roaring.

"Yaaarrrggg! I STUBBED MY FUCKING TOE! Shut-up! It wasn't my fault…What do you mean, people are here…what? Oh, fine…"

Suddenly a guy with orange hair with purple tips burst out of the shadows. He was wearing cat ears.

"Put 'em up. Put 'em up! I'll fight you with my eyes closed! I'll fight you with one hand tied behind my back!"

Myuki threw her hands into the air.

"Finally! Someone gets their lines right!"

The guy gave her a funny look as his tail swished from side to side. He then turned his eyes on her companions. His eyes lit up when they saw Erin.

**"Wow! The red-head's hot! C'mon hot stuff!" Eurynomous shouted as he began to chase Toto-Erin around the tree.**

**"Ewww! Go away! Ew! Ew!" Erin shrieked**

**Everyone just stood and watched. It was pretty funny. Erin screamed and tried to punch Eurynomous in the face, but he ducked and huddled up in fear.**

**"Please don't reject me…or hit me! I'm scared of both!"**

**They just stared at him and said in unison "Wow, what a puss!"**

_"I'm not a puss! I'm a lion!" Eurynomous used the distraction to catch Toto-Erin around the waist. He squeezed her._

_"C-can't b-breathe." Toto-Erin coughed as she struggled to get out of the lion's grip._

_"TELL ME I'M YOUR LION! TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" Lion-Eurynomous yelled as he squeezed Erin tighter._

_Finally, Toto-Erin head butted him in the face and ran to hide behind Myuki.._

_"Save me…" she whispered in fright._

_Eurynomous began to chase after her, but before he could grab her again, Myuki stomped his foot and hit him in the gut with an apple._

_"What the hell was that for?" He yelled_

_"Leave Toto-Erin alone! She doesn't like you." Myuki replied._

_"Aw, come on. I just wanted to play." Erin shivered as Eurynomous gave her a creepy smile. "Beware. I bite. Hard."_

_Erin glared at the lion. She raised her fist as if she was going to hit him._

_"Oh, don't tempt me. You should know, I'm a masochist." Lion-Eurynomous said with a wink._

Tin-Ameri clunked Lion-Eurynomous over the head.

"OW! Hey, when did you guys get here?"

Myuki sighed.

The stupid lion had multiple personalities.

"Let's go…"

"Hey! Don't I get to sing?" Eurynomous asked

Myuki almost threw her hands in the air again.

"Alright! What is it?"

He took a deep breath.

"'_I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thang in your face you get sprun'_- HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

Meanwhile, the Wicked Bitch…I mean Witch… of the West, watched the group through her Crystal Cellphone.

"I need to stop them from getting to Emerald City!" An idea hit Lucia. "I know!"

Lucia began to laugh wildly as she worked her magic.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING THIS STORY WAS A COMBINATION WRITING BETWEEN ME AND TWO FRIENDS! MY WRITING WILL BE IN REG. FONT. THE CREATOR OF MYUKI'S WILL BE IN **BOLD** AND THE CREATOR OR ERIN'S WILL BE IN _ITALICS_. Also, this is a spoof and is suppose to be a comedy without much seriousness at all. Enjoy. ~Winter

* * *

"Look! There's Emerald City!" Toto-Erin shouted.

"Really? All I see is a strip-joint…"

Toto-Erin and the others turned confused looks on Tin-Ameri.

She was looking off to the right at a building. The sign read 'Poppies' Flower Store: Girls, Girls, Girls!'

"Now I've seen it all." Amaimon commented shoving a sucker in his mouth.

"Boobies!" Both Eurynomous and Toto-Erin yelled before running into the strip club.

Myuki sighed and began to go after them. She paused when she realized neither Scarecrow-Amaimon nor Tin-Ameri were with her.

"Are you two coming?"

Amaimon shook his head.

"That is most definitely a trap." Tin-Ameri replied.

"So, you just want me to leave them there? Alright…"

Amaimon frowned.

"Don't we need them to finish the story?" he asked as Myuki began to head towards Emerald City once more.

"Yeah, but if you two aren't going with me then I ain't going in there."

"Balls…Let's go." Ameri sighed.

The trio started off again towards the strip-joint.

Watching the group from above was Mephisto. He sipped his tea.

"Even I wouldn't fall for that." He commented to himself as he contemplated ways to get them out.

**Once the trio got into the club, they were almost blinded by the sight of Toto-Erin pole dancing and screaming the lyrics to 'Porn Star Dancing.'**

**Scarecrow-Amaimon turned around and walked out of the strip joint without a word. Ameri and Myuki just stood there in shock while their brains slowly fell apart. Eurynomous, on the other hand, was acting like a kid in a candy shop.**

**'WHOO! BOOOBS!' Could be heard over the loud music.**

**Meanwhile, Amaimon had just been able to erase that image from his mind when he realized that the sun was much lower in the horizon then it should be since they arrived at the strip club.**

**Cautiously, he enters once more only to find Tin-Ameri and Myuki in the same spot her left them in. Erin was on her twelfth replay of 'Porn Star Dancing' and Eurynomous was still running from stripper to stripper.**

**"Hey, I think we need to go." Amaimon said to Myuki and Ameri.**

**There was no reaction.**

**Next, he tried to drag Erin off the pole which only ended in molestation. Last he attempted to drag Eurynomous out, but he was too attached to the strippers. In a flash emotion, Amaimon growled and went to hit a wall. Instead, he hit an little old lady at the bar. Was that Shiemi's mom?**

**Back in the air, Mephisto laughed as Amaimon failed to drag them out. Finally, he decided to show some compassion and help the poor guy.**

**Inside, Amaimon was about to just give up when it suddenly started snowing inside. All the strippers squealed and ran off to get their clothes.**

**"Don't abandon me!" whined Eurynomous as they all left.**

**Toto-Erin quit dancing and ran to find her clothes as well.**

**Tin-Ameri and Myuki could move again! What the hell had happened? Was it snowing…?**

_Suddenly, everyone heard a familiar cackle coming from the strippers' dressing room. A large cloud of blue smoke began filling the club. As it cleared, Lucia came into view._

_"Damn it! I almost had you! Don't worry…I'll get you my pretty! And you're little dog too!" she said as she glared at Toto-Erin and Myuki. Toto-Erin stuck her tongue out as Lucia disappeared._

_The gang ran out of the club as fast as they could. Tin-Ameri was kinda pissed. Why the hell hadn't Mephisto help them earlier? And why did the Strippers break their brains? Her head was about to explode from questions!_

Out of nowhere, Tin-Ameri felt her joints stop moving. She fell face first onto the ground.

The others turned around to stare.

"Did she just rust again?" Toto-Erin asked. "That was fast…"

Tin-Ameri looked over at them. At least she could still move her head.

"I got hit with a lot of…well, let's just say not all of that was snow…"

Lion-Eurynomous start cracking up while Amaimon rolled his eyes. His big bro was nasty.

"EW!" Myuki squealed.

Toto-Erin just sighed and began to oil Tin-Ameri's joints.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING THIS STORY WAS A COMBINATION WRITING BETWEEN ME AND TWO FRIENDS! MY WRITING WILL BE IN REG. FONT. THE CREATOR OF MYUKI'S WILL BE IN **BOLD** AND THE CREATOR OR ERIN'S WILL BE IN _ITALICS_. Also, this is a spoof and is suppose to be a comedy without much seriousness at all. Enjoy. ~Winter

* * *

A few minutes later, they stepped foot onto the stairs in front of Emerald City.

Scarecrow-Amaimon tapped his knuckles on the door.

A little window opened and Mephisto's face appeared.

"Ticket?"

The group gave him confused look.

"Say what?"

"I need your tickets if you want in?"

"This is Emerald City! We don't need tickets!" Myuki practically shouted.

Mephisto chuckled.

"No, this is Mepphyland. It's standing in for Emerald City."

Myuki huffed.

"We don't have tickets." Lion-Eurynomous said.

"No tickets, no entry…well we could make a trade." His eyes drifted over to Tin-Ameri.

Her cheeks turned red.

"Oh, Come on! I just got unrusted!" Tin-Ameri yelled at the same time Toto-Erin yelled "DEAL!"

And so the group gained entry to Mepphyland where they were forced to board a carriage pulled by a Behemoth of different colors.

**"That's what happened to him!" Myuki shouted. "It's weird that he's not hanging around Amaimon."**

**"I had to give him away." Amaimon said sadly. "He kept trying to make a bed out of me."**

**"Can a scarecrow get a boner?"**

**Amaimon blinked.**

**"What?"**

**"Do scarecrows get boners? You have straw instead of blood. It's a good question." Myuki said innocently.**

**"HA! HA!" Ameri suddenly burst out with laughter. "He can't! That's why he wasn't hypnotized by a stripper! And his brain didn't blow-up from Erin because he doesn't have one!"**

**"Oh, so you need a boner and a brain? Myuki can help you with the first!" Eurynomous shouted.**

**"Let's not discuss my boner…" Amaimon mumbled**

**"No!" Eurynomous kept shouting. "This is a serious problem! Men get depressed without boners and women get bitchy! We need to give you a boner!"**

**Scarecrow-Amaimon tried to hide his face while Eurynomous continued.**

**"We need to dress up the girls now! To the nearest beauty parlor!"**

**Within minutes, the girls were getting their hair done. Ameri's was being straightened and slightly curled, Myuki's hair was being teased, and Erin had hers spiked.**

**Next, was time for outfits. Since Ameri was mostly tin, she was just getting buffed. Erin was thrown into shorts, thigh high socks, her converse from before, a loose button up, and a loose tie. Myuki had a two piece shredded version of her dress that barely covered anything.**

**Once they were done Eurynomous stood triumphantly.**

**"Amaimon has to get a boner if I'm even slightly jizzing my pants while I speak!"**

_Amaimon ignored Eurynomous' attempt. He went over to Myuki and whispered in her ear._

_Myuki then said:_

_"You guys, we should go speak to the Wizard!"_

_In unison, Toto, Scarecrow, Lion, and Tinlady yelled 'Yeah!'_

_The group started to move on, but stopped as a pink smoke began to drift around Tin-Ameri._

_"Right…we made a deal. Bye-Bye Ameri!" Myuki waved as her sister started to disappear._

_Very faintly, you could see Ameri was holding up her very shiny metal finger. The gang then continued on their way. They stopped when they came across a devilish coaster with a sign that read: 'Go To Hell Coaster'_

_"Aw, hell yeah! Let's get on!" Toto-Erin said as she ran toward the attraction._

_"Hey! We need to find the Wiz-" Myuki started saying before she realized that her 'dog' had already taken off. She sighed. This was not how the story was supposed to go…._


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING THIS STORY WAS A COMBINATION WRITING BETWEEN ME AND TWO FRIENDS! MY WRITING WILL BE IN REG. FONT. THE CREATOR OF MYUKI'S WILL BE IN **BOLD** AND THE CREATOR OR ERIN'S WILL BE IN _ITALICS_. Also, this is a spoof and is suppose to be a comedy without much seriousness at all. Enjoy. ~Winter

* * *

When Tin-Ameri finally returned, she found her friends trying not to throw up as they rode 'The Preacher'.

"Hey, morons! We need to see the Wizard!" Ameri yelled

"She's back~ from getting~ laaaaaid!" Eurynomous sang as he stumbled off the ride.

Tin-Ameri ignored that incorrect statement as the rest of the group joined them.

"Wizard. Now."

"Can't we go on th-"

"No!"

Tin-Ameri pushed the group towards the big door of the Castle. She stomped up the steps and pounded it.

Suddenly a loud laugh echoed throughout Mepphyland. The group looked around.

Lucia was hanging a banner across the 'Go To Hell Coaster'.

It read: 'Give Up Myuki!'

A random lady screamed.

"Who's Myuki?" another one asked.

"Ignore her." Erin said as Mephisto opened the door.

**"Yes! Just ignore her. I see none of you died, it's a bit disappointing… Oh, well! Come this way to see the Wizard!" Mephisto said as he went through several different emotions.**

**He then lead the group down an extravagant hall to a giant set of doors. Without warning, a Cuckoo Clock of Candy appeared and shoved them through the door.**

**"What just happened?" asked Tin-Ameri.**

**Her question was never answered. A loud squeal from Myuki had everyone distracted. Amaimon was huddled between her legs with his head in her skirt.**

**"That was a bird…I hate birds…Birds hump…" Amaimon mumbled from under her skirt.**

**Eurynomous burst into laughter.**

**"Ha! I'm not even scared of that!"**

**"WHO GOES THERE!?" boomed aloud voice causing everyone to jump and Eurynomous to cower in fear.**

**"It's me, Myuki. I was supposed to come here a-"**

**"The bitch's-I mean- witch's Myuki."**

**"Yeah…You're supposed to send me home."**

**"NO!" boomed the voice. "The Great Wizard of Oz deserves an offering!"**

**Myuki sighed.**

**"And that would be?"**

**"The Wicked B-Witch's Cat-O-Nine Tails! In other words, I require the Witch's rare Whip collection!"**

**"That'll be easy to steal!" Ameri yelled**

**"I will also need…THE RED HEAD!" the voice shouted, trying to sound intimidating.**

**"Okay." Ameri said simply as she shoved the Toto-Erin forward.**

_"Hey! Watch it!" Erin grumbled as she turned around to flip off the others. As soon as she turned around though, everyone was gone._

_"What th-" she started to say as she noticed a curtain moving.._

_She inched closer and opened it to reveal a red-head with a very large chest barely hidden under a tiny bathing suit top._

_"Shura?" Toto-Erin questioned as her tail began to wag. Wizard-Shura was positioned in front of a large machine with a lot of flashing buttons and a mic._

_"Pay no attention to the chick behind the curtain!"_

_"Uhm…Shura? Why are you trying to pretend you aren't the Wizard? I'm not that stupid." Toto-Erin said as she stared at Shura in confusion._

_She walked closer to Shura, then tripped over her own feet, and pulled the curtain down. This definitely proved her point._

* * *

_The others wandered around Mepphyland, trying to find the Wicked Bitch, I mean, 'Witch'._

_Suddenly, they heard a cackling coming from nowhere_

_"Come on! Let's get that whip for the kinky Wizard!" Ameri yelled as Lucia appeared._

_"HAHAHA! You guys thought you could get away did you? Think again!" Lucia said as she threw a fireball at the group._

The Wicked Bitch, ahem 'Witch', ran out of the doors to Mepphyland and into the woods.

"Gank Dat Bitch!" Ameri yelled, chasing after the girl.

"Wait!" Myuki shouted.

She knew what was going to happen next, but she couldn't stop her friends from running after the Witch. With determination, Myuki ran after them.

The group came to a halt in the woods.

"Where'd she go?" Eurynomous asked.

Suddenly, they heard a funny noise. It was growing louder with each passing second.

"RUN!" Myuki screamed.

It was too late though. The sky began to fill with Monster-sized Coal Tars. Lion-Eurynomous jumped into a tree and huddled down in fear.

"Eurynomous! You butt! Get down and fi-" Tin-Ameri was cut off as one of the Coal Tars knocked into her.

Myuki almost ran to help, but froze when she noticed Scarecrow-Amaimon being torn apart.

"AMAIMON!"

She ran forward, intent on playing 'Kick the Baby', but two Coal Tars caught her by her arms. She screamed in fear as they lifted her into the sky.

"Balls!" Tin-Ameri got to her feet and stared at the sky as the flying black things retreated.

Lion-Eurynomous appeared by her side. She turned angry eyes on him.

"Dude!"

He flinched and began to play with his tail.

She closed her mouth and bit her tongue. She shouldn't take her frustration out on him.

After a few moments, he figured it was safe to speak.

"Where's Scarecrow?"

"Mmmmmmpppphhh!"

The two looked down.

They were standing on his face and torso.

"Sorry Bro!"

"My bad…"

They stepped off of him.

"Where's Myuki?"

"They took her."

The scarecrow blinked and tried to stand up.

"You can't get up." Ameri spoke gently as she pushed him back down by his shoulder.

"Can! They have my Myuki!"

"No, I mean you literally can't get up. You have no legs, man."

Ameri pointed at his lower half. The Coal Tars had torn him up and scattered his parts around them.

"Oh."

Tin-Ameri and Eurynomous-Lion began to gather Scarecrow-Amimon's parts.

The two paused when it came to the stuffing of his pants.

"I'm not touching that." Ameri stated. "Myuki would kill me!"

"Dude! I'm a straight guy! My hands aren't going near there!" Eurynomous said as he backed away from their fallen comrade.

Amaimon sighed. Every moment these two wasted could be another moment that his Myuki was in pain.

"Someone just stick your hand down my pants." Amaimon's monotone voice caught their attention.

Tin-Ameri and Lion-Eurynomous stared at him for a second before Ameri sighed.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"First to lose one round gets to molest the scarecrow." The Lion replied.


End file.
